Luchando por nuestro amor
by Kasamy-kun
Summary: Larry Stylinson es una pareja muy conocida, pero, ¿como se conoció esta pareja?, el amor que surgirá y todos los problemas que enfrentaran son secretos que tienen que revelarse, este fic es un pedido de AndreaHoran1313! Louis: seme. Harry: uke. ADVERTENCIA: yaoi.


**Aloh! como están? espero que muy bien!:3, bueno, este fic es un...PEDIDO!:3 de: AndreaHoran1313. Ella quería un fic que hablara de la famosa pareja Larry Stylinson conformada por Louis Tomlinson y Harry Styles miembros de la banda One direction! :3 y bueno, esta de mas decir que es YAOI :3, los pedidos me los puede hacer cualquier persona, si TU quieres uno... ADELANTE!:3 mándame un mensaje con todos los detalles de tu fic :D o si quieres que el fic sea una sorpresa, solo mándame la pareja xD, bueno... en este fic nos regresaremos hasta donde comenzó todo, en THE X FACTOR donde esta gran banda dio origen :3 L: seme. H: uke. Sin mas que decir... A LEER!:D  
**  
Louis POV

/por fin hoy es el día de las audiciones, no eh dormido nada desde que me inscribí, solo espero que mis nervios no me arruinen../ pensé mientras me preparaba para irme, estaba arreglándome el cabello tan detalladamente que me di cuenta de que parecía ridículo, al natural seria mejor, así que decidí revolverlo hasta que quedo mas a "mi estilo", mire al reloj y aun era muy temprano pero aun así mi madre ya estaba preparando el desayuno con una sonrisa en su cara, espero que mi familia se sienta orgullosa de mi..

\- Louis, el desayuno se te va a enfriar!- me grito mi madre desde la cocina interviniendo en mis pensamientos y causándome un susto

\- si, ya-ya voy!- realmente me asusto, no mas pensamientos profundos por hoy..

desayune tranquilamente con toda mi familia, todos me sonreían y me decían "futura estrella", no podía evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, todo fue tan cálido en ese momento que me di cuenta de que no tenia caso estar nervioso, mi familia estaría orgullosa de mi ganase o perdiese. Minutos después todos nos subimos al coche y nos fuimos a las audiciones, la fila parecía infinita, todas estas personas, todas con talentos diferentes, todas estas personas con sueños que cumplir... todas estas personas iguales a mi..

\- vamos a formarnos!- me dijo mi madre viendo como la fila aumentaba cada ves mas

\- si, andando!- mis ánimos subían cada ves mas, estaba ansioso, quiero mostrarles todo lo que tengo!

ya habían pasado 30 minutos y la fila no parecía disminuir, el aburrimiento se apoderaba de mi, no sabia que hacer, así que empece a mirar a mi alrededor, todos estaban practicando, se escuchaban muchas voces, pero una en especial llamo mi atención, mire rápidamente al dueño de la voz, era un chico bastante ... tierno, esa fue la palabra que se me vino a la mente al verlo, tierno.. tenia el cabello lleno de rulos, parecía ordenado dentro de lo desordenado, creo que fue lo único que pude admirar, ya que estaba un poco lejos de mi, su canto era hermoso, tiene un talento increíble y sonreía cada ves que lo hacia, y de la nada me volteo a ver y me sonrió, nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos, me di cuenta de que me perdí en el cuando mi madre me dijo que la fila ya había avanzado, cuando avance voltee al lugar en donde se encontraba y ya no estaba, sentí una especie de tristeza y no se el porque..

después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, finalmente logramos entrar, lo cual fue bueno para mi ya que "la naturaleza me llama", me apresure a ir al baño mientras mi familia esperaba el numero que se me daría para presentarme y cuando llegue...

-oops!-

-hola-

por accidente salpique a un chico que se encontraba al lado de mi, cuando voltee a ver descubrí que era el mismo chico "tierno" de antes, mi estomago se lleno de "mariposas" si es así como le llaman, al verlo, el solo me sonrió y me dijo "hola" mientras yo solo me preguntaba ¿por que siento esto al verlo?...

\- lo siento mucho!, de verdad que no lo planee-

\- me lo imagino, no te preocupes- al percatarnos del silencio nos reímos juntos, después de todo el "enrollo" nos sentamos en los asientos de afuera mientras esperábamos nuestros números..

\- por cierto, me llamo Louis Tomlinson- le ofrecí mi mano la cual tomo de inmediato

\- Harry Styles- su sonrisa parecía la sonrisa mas hermosa que eh visto en mi vida

tenia la intención de hablar con el hasta gastar todas las palabras que existían, pero el tiempo no nos lo permitió, al momento de decir su nombre, mi padre me llamo para decirme que ya tenia mi numero, aparte, me imagino que el también tenia que esperar con su familia, después de todo, es un día muy importante para los dos..

\- tengo que regresar con mi familia- mencione parándome de el asiento

\- si, yo igual- me dijo, realizando la misma acción

\- fue un gusto conocerte- le dije..

\- lo mismo digo, Louis- me sonrió me dio la mano y se fue alejando lentamente, el echo de que dijera mi nombre me emociono y sigo sin entender el por que, seguramente esta fue la primera y ultima ves que lo vería, pero por lo menos pude saber su nombre - Harry Styles...- susurre, hasta su nombre me parecía tierno, pero no era el momento para perderme, necesito regresar con mi familia para recoger mi numero, - espero..poder verlo de nuevo..-

 **Aloh!:33 que les pareció? ewe, se que esta muy corto, pero este mas bien es como el pillot xp, bueno, espero que el primer capitulo te haya gustado AndreaHoran1313. Después de todo, este es tu pedido xD, pero espero que también te haya gustado a ti:33, que lo estas leyendo, recuerda que si quieres hacerme un pedido puedes hacerlo, de cualquier pareja de cualquier cosa que se te ocurra :33, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews y de ser felices!:33 byebye!:3  
** **Kasamy-kun.**


End file.
